The purpose of this research is to answer the question, "Has the recent reduction in mortality among the older population been accompanied by an improvement in health, or has the mortality decline resulted in an increase in the proportion of the older population with poor health and/or disabling conditions. Data employed to answer this question are from the National Health Interview Survey of the non-institutionalized population of the U.S. from 1969 through 1984 and surveys of the institutionalized population such as the National Nursing Home Survey available from the same period. This project differs from others in that it takes a disease-specific approach to health and will determine levels, trends, and differentials in disability from specific diseases for the older population subdivided by age, sex, race, ethnicity, socio-economic status and place of residence. In addition, the project proposes a detailed documentation of the cause termed "senility" which preliminary analysis has shown to be a major cause of disability among the population 85 and over. Lastly an analysis of the changing health of succeeding cohorts will be completed.